


Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>Eight deals with a messy, thieving fanboy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS to find the TARDIS doing her impression of a giggle and his toolkit open on the floor. He frowned. He hadn't left it open, which meant someone was in the TARDIS. Sam was still out shopping, so that meant someone - or something, had found his or her or its way in. He looked at his toolkit and noticed one of his sonic screwdrivers was missing and the rest of the contents were strewn in a trail towards the inner door.

He followed the trail, highly curious, in spite of his worry. The trail led him to the door of his bedroom, where he discovered his visitor had been in his dressing case and had taken one of his fob watches and its chain and also a spare cravat from its drawer. This was getting seriously weird. The rest of his dressing case contents were strewn towards his bathroom door. There he discovered his sandalwood cologne bottle half empty and assorted other items leaving a trail out the other door to the room. He shook his head, completely baffled.

The trail led to the art studio - and paint all over the floor, and then, finally, to the room where he kept his chia plant collection. There he found his visitor, looking very dashing in his dark green, grey and tan paint job. He was wearing one of the Doctor's grey silk cravats and had the watch chain round his neck with the fob watch dangling from it. In one 'hand', he was brandishing the sonic screwdriver and, in the other, was a chia plant - shaped like a teacup and saucer! The visitor looked at the Doctor and proclaimed:

'WAAALL-E! TIIIMELORD!'

The Doctor's laughter rang throughout the TARDIS.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately did not add WALL-E to the fandom or character list as I wanted Eight's visitor to be a surprise. And because she was only mentioned and is not actually a part of the story as such, I didn't add Sam, either.


End file.
